


Your Sweet Voice (Whispering In My Ear)

by oliveriley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Smut fanfiction! If you don't want to read about two ladies doin' the do, look elsewhere!</b>
</p><p>As per usual for my one-shots, this was originally posted to jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com (Friday nights are smut night!)<br/>And as per usual, I don't own these characters. I would be <i>way</i> better off.</p><p>Title from ♫ "Marvin" by Wayward (give it a listen!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweet Voice (Whispering In My Ear)

Katniss was a fast learner. It was a survival thing, one could guess. And Johanna was _not_ complaining. She’d been Katniss’s first sexual partner and it started as a form of comfort, finding solace, an anchor, something to soothe their scarred souls in the dark of the night. It was gentle; soft, ragged breaths hung heavily in the air and small moans, afraid to escape, bounced off the walls. Johanna thought it was the best chorus she had ever heard.

 

The women sat on the sofa that evening, Johanna’s legs stretched out and onto the coffee table, Katniss’s longer legs taking up the length of the sofa and feet in Johanna’s lap. Their posture was deplorable - thank god Effie was home with Haymitch and couldn’t chastise them about it (some things never change) - as they slouched into the cushions. It wasn’t a desirable reminder, but the homes in the Victor’s Village were already built and furnished. It was easy. Each woman had a book to bury their nose in, and Johanna snuck glances over to Katniss every now and again, smiling to herself. She adored the younger woman (obviously, or she wouldn’t have invited herself to stay indefinitely) unconditionally - but especially when she was engulfed in the evening routine. The casual, loose-fitting clothes, hair down and cascading, eyes intense behind the lenses of her thick reading glasses. It has been several years under a new government, living together, but Katniss still turned Johanna’s head. Every day. 

 

They went on like this, a comfortable quiet, for at least another half an hour. Katniss was growing fidgety and Johanna smirked to herself. As much as they’ve grown together, she still liked seeing Katniss squirm. She was going to have to ask. But, it turns out, she didn’t have to ask. Apparently bolder than she was yesterday, Katniss twisted her foot in Johanna’s lap. The little bit of friction was enough to elicit a sigh, and Johanna shifted her body. So Katniss kept twisting, her heel rubbing at the crotch of Johanna’s sweatpants, and Johanna’s sighs turned into soft mewls of pleasure, her head draped back over the ridge of the sofa, and her shifted weight turned into an arching, needing rock of her hips into her partner’s heel. “Kat,” she breathed, voice thick and hoarse with desire. “Let’s go to bed.” Her normally airy, distinctly feminine voice was reduced to ragged breaths, little more than a whine, as she stood and took Katniss’s hand, leading the woman up to their bedroom.

Clothes were strewn across the room quickly, seemingly every step they took, until it lay in a trail from the door to the bed. They collapsed with breathy giggles onto the bed, Johanna rolling on top of Katniss and kissing at her neck, peppering her face with smaller kisses, trailing her mouth all over the body she adored. Stopping for air, she rested her head against Katniss’s chest, eyes fluttering shut as she listened to the heavy staccato drumbeat of her lover’s heart. She placed a kiss there, then, moving her lips up to capture the other woman’s with her own, rolling her hips over the hips beneath her. Katniss groaned into the kiss and Johanna sighed, then yelped in surprise. Katniss had swiftly flipped them, and Johanna took a moment to readjust. “It’s okay, Jo, it’s me,” Katniss crooned gently, settling her weight gently on top of the older woman’s body, reaching a hand up to run it through her short hair soothingly. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, “I should have asked. I didn’t mean to start you.” Johanna sighed again, whining and bucking her hips up.

"Just… touch," the older woman hissed out, trying to get as much friction as she could. She reached a hand down between their bodies, desperate for touch, but her eyes flew open when Katniss intercepted and laced their fingers, guiding her hand up to over her head. She shook her head and Johanna looked shattered, which elicited a small giggle from Katniss.

"I want to," Katniss told her, reaching her other hand down and ghosting it over Johanna’s body. A trail of gooseflesh followed her hand, and Johanna let a small moan escape her lips. Katniss whined, then, cupping Johanna’s breast and massaging it only a little rougher than intended, lowering her mouth to the other. She pulled and licked and nibbled, grinning against her partner’s skin as she writhed and made gentle huffs and moans, breathing Katniss’s name. It was music to her ears. She let her hand slip down from Johanna’s breast, sweeping over her belly and dipping down to her hips. Johanna whined, bucking her hips again to meet Katniss’s deft fingers. Katniss groaned, herself, slipping an easy two fingers inside of her partner. "God, Jo," she hissed through her teeth, beginning to pump in a gentle rhythm that earned her a sharp gasp and another shuddering moan of pleasure. She buried her face in the crook of Johanna’s neck, breath hot against skin. "You’re so wet, Jo," she cooed, met with a tense nod and a wanton moan that struck her to the core. Desire coiled in her belly, settling comfortably and hot within her. She was wet, too, but Johanna’s moans and sighs were her focus. The world melted away.

 

"Oh, god. Oh, _god_ , don’t you _fucking_ stop!” Johanna whined, voice hitching as she rode Katniss’s fingers. “One more. One - _ah, fuck, yes!_ " She arched her back, fingers tightening onto Katniss’s, and she rolled her hips as Katniss curled her fingers inside. " _SHIT!_ Yes, baby girl,” Johanna half screamed, half-moaned, tightening her thighs around the other woman’s wrist, keeping her inside as she rocked on those fingers. Those fucking fingers! She tensed, then, and Katniss watched her with unabashed pleasure as she seemed to uncoil, all her muscles relaxing after the scream tore out of her throat. It wasn’t a nightmare scream, the kind they had become so accustomed to. This ripped free from Johanna in a wild frenzy, untamed and absolutely primal as she rode out her orgasm, fingers still linked and crushing tight in her pleasure, the other had found its way to Katniss’s hair and pulled at it. As soon as it was there, it was over, and Johanna’s eyes opened slowly, a satisfied grin spreading across her face. She rolled her head to look at Katniss, squeezing her hand gently and now finger-combing her hair. That hand found its way to her cheek as she leaned in for a kiss, still grinning. “That was…” she floundered, mind in a thick haze of satisfaction. “Good girl,” she murmured against Katniss’s lips. The praise sent another shiver down Katniss’s spine and she deepened the kiss, grinning widely into her partner’s lips.

Katniss was a fast learner (so were her hands). Johanna wasn’t about to complain


End file.
